


[Podfic of] Backwards from Go

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was pretty sure true love wasn't meant to be this awkward. Sure, he knew his childhood ideals were never going to come true, given that Jensen wasn't a princess in jeopardy and Jared was no longer afraid of sprinklers, but he never expected love to require so much effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Backwards from Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backwards from Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364600) by [atimi (bertee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1mS0gRE) [15 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 34:14 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
